freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Sirius Sector
The Sirius Sector is the group of star systems where the humans live. Image:navmap.jpg rect 215 246 229 262 New York system rect 240 271 252 285 Texas system rect 215 225 229 240 Colorado system rect 194 272 205 285 California system rect 264 226 273 238 Alaska system rect 102 320 111 327 New London system rect 103 271 113 285 Leeds system rect 123 337 139 357 Cambridge system rect 79 364 89 376 Dublin system rect 51 291 68 310 Edinburgh system rect 145 293 161 309 Manchester system rect 217 157 227 169 New Tokyo system rect 191 153 206 171 Kyushu system rect 239 155 251 169 Honshu system rect 212 173 231 193 Shikoku system rect 216 133 227 145 Hokkaido system rect 216 109 227 122 Chugoku system rect 262 109 275 123 Tohoku system rect 309 316 320 330 New Berlin system rect 283 291 301 308 Hamburg system rect 331 293 345 309 Frankfurt system rect 281 313 302 333 Stuttgart system rect 307 337 332 355 Dresden system rect 192 201 207 217 Kepler system rect 238 201 253 217 Galileo system rect 170 294 183 307 Magellan system rect 170 271 183 283 Cortez system rect 259 291 276 310 Hudson system rect 261 268 275 285 Bering system rect 309 201 321 215 Sigma 13 system rect 331 201 345 215 Sigma 17 system rect 309 155 321 170 Sigma 19 system rect 102 179 114 191 Tau 23 system rect 123 199 139 216 Tau 29 system rect 100 224 113 239 Tau 31 system rect 170 337 184 355 Omega 3 system rect 169 383 184 400 Omega 5 system rect 215 339 230 354 Omega 7 system rect 240 362 252 376 Omega 11 system rect 286 384 297 399 Omega 41 system rect 282 84 299 101 Omicron Beta system rect 399 337 415 353 Omicron Theta system rect 145 85 160 100 Tau 37 system rect 388 59 410 91 Unknown 1 rect 406 261 425 289 Unknown 2 rect 239 63 253 78 Omicron Alpha system rect 351 382 368 399 Omicron Gamma system After the exodus Main articles The Alliance - Coalition War; Timeline of the Sirius Sector; Single Player Plot Centuries ago, humans lived in the Solar system, divided in to two warring factions; the Coalition and the Alliance. After more than a century of fighting the Coalition emerged victorious and launched a final assault against the Alliance's stronghold. In a desperate attempt to survive, the Alliance launched five Sleeper Ships heading for the Sirius Sector. The events in Freelancer ''take place 8 centuries after the first of the sleeper ships, the [[Liberty|''Liberty]], arrived in the Sirius Sector. Houses Four of the sleeper ships founded the Major Houses of the Sirius Sector: *Liberty: was the first to arrive. Owns five star systems. *Rheinland: the second to arrive. Owns five star systems. *Kusari: the third Sleeper Ship to arrive. Owns six star systems. *Bretonia: arrived 20 years after the Liberty due to engine damage sustained during the escape. Owns six star systems. Criminals There are criminals in all Major Houses. Owing to numerous reasons, some groups decided to break the laws or fight against their government. *Liberty Criminal Factions: Liberty Rogues, Xenos, Lane Hackers *Bretonia Criminal Factions: Mollys, Gaians *Kusari Criminal Factions: Blood Dragons, Golden Chrysanthemums, Farmers Alliance, Hogosha *Rheinland Criminal Factions: Red Hessians, LWB, Unioners, Bundschuh *Independent Criminal Factions: Junkers *Hispania: The Sleeper Ship Hispania was sabotaged on her way to the Sirius Sector. When they arrived, half of the crew (later called the Corsairs by the other Houses) decided to split away on the Hispania's shuttles, and settled on Planet Crete in the Omicron Gamma system. The remainder called themselves the Outcasts, and landed on Planet Malta in the Omicron Alpha system, which was covered in a plant from which they derived the drug Cardamine. The Hispania factions have the best trained pilots, the best ships available in the game and also manufacture some of the best Class 9 weapons. Nebulas There are four main nebulas in Sirius: the Crow Nebula, Walker Nebula, The Barrier, and the Edge Nebula Star Systems There are 52 known star systems. Main article: Systems See also *History of The Colonies *The Alliance - Coalition War *Timeline of the Sirius Sector *Map of the Freelancer Universe *Single Player Plot de:Der Sirius Sektor Category:Systems Category:History Category:Lore